


Колесо обозрения

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт боится аттракционов. Блейн пытается помочь Хаммелу справиться с его страхом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колесо обозрения

**Author's Note:**

> Идею заботливо мне подкинула Анастасия Корчагина. В общем, этот фанф написано специально для нее.

Курт никогда не отличался особенной любовью к аттракционам или к цирку. Он боялся высоты и клоунов. Но его парень, Блейн, помешанный на этих вещах, пообещал избавить Хаммела от его страхов. Курту эта идея сразу же показалась неудачной, потому что он до сих пор помнил, как они с папой пришли в парк аттракционов, и у младшего Хаммела началась истерика, граничащая с нервным срывом. После курса терапий с психологом Курту полегчало, но с тех пор он старательно избегал таких развлечений.   
И сейчас Хаммел держал телефон в дрожащих руках. В телефоне было открыто только что полученное сообщение от Блейна.  
«Мне надоели все эти кафешки и рестораны, пора по-настоящему развлекаться! Парк аттракционов. В шесть. Давай, милый, будет весело, я гарантирую!»  
«Ну, зашибись, Андерсон!» - подумал про себя раздраженный Курт. Теперь нужно было как-то избежать этого испытания, свалившегося как снег на голову. Хаммел знал, что ему по телефону или смс невозможно будет переубедить Блейна, не обидев того, и он принял решение встретить с работы своего возлюбленного и в доступной форме объяснить ему свой страх.  
***  
Хаммел стоял, кутаясь в свое темно-синее полупальто, перед огромным зданием театра, где работал Андерсон. На улице бушевал холодный ветер. Замерзший Курт ждал своего благоверного около получаса, от окончательного обморожения его спасал бежевый шарф, которым он заботливо замотал горло. В дверях здания появился долгожданный Блейн.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Сдурел? Ты же замерз! – сходу начал вопить Блейн.  
\- Я просто не хотел идти в парк, – пробормотал Курт.  
\- В чем дело? Это же весело!  
\- Я боюсь аттракционов... скорости... высоты...   
\- Пойдем просто там погуляем? М? – щенячьи глазки Блейна всегда действовали на Хаммела, о чем Андерсон прекрасно знал и с наглостью всегда этим пользовался.  
\- Ладно, ладно, ладно. Только прекрати стоять с таким выражением лица! – затороторил Курт. – Пошли уже. Мы же ведь только погуляем?  
\- Да-да… только погуляем… - карие глаза с медовыми вкраплениями загорелись опасным ехидным огоньком.   
***  
Как же Курт не любил большие скопления народа. Вся эта толпа заставляла его нервничать в и так самом по себе опасном месте. Хаммел уже в который раз пожалел, что согласился на это и то, что опять повелся на эти глаза. Что поделать, Блейн - такой любимый Блейн. Шатен посмотрел на суженного, тот шел очень довольным, держа в руках сахарную вату.   
Парочка, не спеша, подходила к колесу обозрения.   
\- Гляди, Курт! Колесо обозрения! Пойдем, прокатимся! - закричал воодушевленный Блейн.  
\- Совсем ополоумел? Не пойду я туда! - возмутился Курт. Ему казалось, что все, что он до этого говорил про свои страхи, пролетело мимо ушей парня. – Сколько раз я должен тебе повторять, что мне страшно?  
\- Ну, пойдем, пожалуйста.… Там очень красиво, - умолял Андерсон. – Там замечательно! Оттуда видно весь город. Это безумно красиво. Ну, пойдем-пойдем-пойдем!  
\- Нет. Я все сказал. Я туда не пойду, – стоял на своем Курт.  
Но в который раз Блейн, включая игнор, тащил любимого за руку в сторону колеса.   
\- Окстись, демон! – уже орал во все горло Курт. – Ты меня убить хочешь?  
\- Ой, да успокойся. Пойдем, тебе понравится, - улыбался Блейн.  
Андерсен втянул любимого в длинную очередь.  
\- Блейн, у тебя есть еще время одуматься.  
\- О чем ты? Я и не собираюсь передумывать. Мы едем и все тут!  
\- У меня в детстве была истерика, когда я последний раз катался на колесе, - с надеждой отговорить любимого проговорил Курт.  
\- Теперь-то ты вырос, а значит, больше не будешь плакать как маленький.  
Очередь влюбленных подошла очень быстро. Парочка быстро устроилась на железной скамейке в небольшой кабинке.   
\- Что-то она не очень-то надежно выглядит, - оглядывая кабинку, проговорил Курт.  
\- Знаешь, тебе нужно успокоиться. В этой кабинке побывала не одна сотня человек. Никто же не свалился, - сказал Блейн, пытаясь вразумить Курта.  
Колесо обозрения задвигалось, подвигая другую кабинку для следующей компании улыбающихся людей. Курт закрыл глаза, плотно зажмурившись. Вся его душа находилась в районе пяток на пару с сердцем.   
\- Эй.. Открой глаза, - рука Блейна заботливо легла на правую щеку Курта. - Все будет хорошо.  
\- Нет, ни за что, не уговаривай меня, - торопливо запротестовал Хаммел.  
\- Ты должен увидеть эту красоту, - завораживающий голос Андерсона практически заставил шатена открыть глаза, но вспомнив о своем нелегком детстве, Хаммел еще крепче зажмурился.  
\- Нет, ты понятия не имеешь, как мне было страшно!  
\- Все будет хорошо, - Курт не реагировал. - Я же рядом с тобой.  
\- Ты обещаешь?  
\- Что обещаю? – тупил Блейн.  
\- Что все хорошо будет? – нервно сказал Курт.  
\- Ах, это, - засмеялся брюнет и, взяв за руку любимого, сказал: - Ну, так конечно. Не может быть и речи.  
Тем временем их кабинка приближалась к самому верху колеса. Хаммел осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и тут же его закрыл. «О, Господи, Хаммел, ты так и будешь всю жизнь бояться? Тебе уже двадцать лет. Пора завязывать», - рассуждал у себя в голове Курт, затем расслабившись и крепче сжав руку Блейна, распахнул глаза.   
\- Вау… Как красиво… - из окон кабинки действительно открывался прекрасный вид на весь город. – Он как на ладони, - восхищенно пролепетал Курт.  
\- Я же говорил, и, как видишь, совсем не страшно, - улыбался во весь рот Блейн.  
Достигнув самого пика, кабинка резко закачалась – колесо остановилось, все огни на нем погасли.  
\- В чем дело? – испуганно спросил Курт.  
\- Видимо, проблемы с электричеством, - предположил Андерсон.  
\- Видимо? Видимо?? И долго нам так болтаться в воздухе? – запаниковал Хаммел.  
\- Мне почем знать? Починят – опустят.  
\- Я это и без тебя знаю!  
\- А вот хамить не обязательно, - насупился Блейн.  
\- О, Господи, зачем я вообще на это согласился? Вот как знал же, - продолжал нести херню Курт, продолжая метаться по кабинке.   
Блейн наблюдал за ним с одной приподнятой бровью и, не выдержав, просто встал и поцеловал беснующего Курта. Напряженные плечи Курта расслабленно опустились. Андерсон углубил поцелуй, касаясь своим языком языка Хаммела, тот, окончательно расслабившись, обнял за плечи Блейна. Брюнет легко куснул нижнюю губу Курта, в награду услышав довольное мычание. Он обожал таким образом успокаивать любимого, зачастую, когда Курт паниковал, было очень сложно заткнуть его словами или остановить руками, надо было обязательно задействовать рот, впрочем, Андерсон никогда на это не жаловался. И сейчас, услышав приятный звук, Блейн пораскинул мозгами, прикинув, сколько времени надо, чтобы починить генератор, и пришел к выводу, что достаточно. Андерсон, не разрывая поцелуя подхватил Курта за бедра, заставляя того обхватить талию Блейна, и усадил его на скамейку. Встав перед ним на колени, Андерсон стянул бежевый шарф Курта и начал расстегивать пуговицы полупальто.   
\- Ты же не собираешься заняться этим здесь? - глаза Хаммела резко распахнулись, разорвав поцелуй.  
\- Чем? – с ехидством спросил Блейн, продолжая терзать несчастное полупальто.  
\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я! – воскликнул Курт. – Не надо разыгрывать дурака, ладно?  
\- Ааа… Ты, наверное, про секс, - продолжал играть Блейн, наконец, расстегнув полупальто и верхние пуговицы рубашки, и тут же жадно прилипая губами к желанной шее.  
\- Как наигранно… - резко выдохнул Курт.  
Хаммелу явно не хватало воздуха, и, слава Богу, что он соизволил заткнуться и просто отдаться чувствам. Улыбнувшись, Блейн, по мере того, как расстегивал рубашку, опускался все ниже и ниже, дойдя, наконец, до джинс Курта. Продолжая целовать живот Хаммела, Андерсон долго копался с ремнем Курта, что тот, не выдержав и оттолкнув руки любимого, быстро расстегнул его сам. Обхватив рукой твердый член Хаммела, Блейн нежно провел по нему рукой, одновременно наблюдая за реакцией Курта. Приятный хриплый стон сорвался с его губ. Уже давно возбужденный Блейн продолжил водить рукой по члену Курта, наслаждаясь каждым стоном, который издавал его любимый. Не смотря на то, что они были давно вместе, каждый их секс был неподражаем, а каждый стон Курта был и вовсе уникальным. Возбуждение в штанах Андерсона начало болезненно ныть.  
\- Курт, милый, тебе придется встать, - нежно пролепетал Блейн в ушко своему любимому, проводя по нему языком.  
Хаммел послушно взобрался на скамью и встал на колени, и Блейн, спустив штаны того до середины бедер, снова обхватил член Курта одной рукой, а три пальца другой руки поднес ко рту шатена. Курт облизал их, хорошо смочив слюной. Андерсон ввел один палец, постепенно растягивая любимого, добавил второй палец, вводя их глубже и задевая простату. Хаммел застонал от удовольствия. Обезумевший от желания Блейн, добавив последний третий палец, стал расстегивать свою ширинку. Нежно входя, продолжил водить по члену Курта рукой, ускоряя темп. В кабинке разносились стоны уже двоих молодых людей. Железная коробка стала тихо покачиваться от тех телодвижений, что происходили внутри нее. Хаммел сходил с ума от того удовольствия, что ему приносил чертов Андерсон. То, что он стоял на коленях, причем на такой высоте, и что его трахал самый сексуальный парень в мире, окончательно снесло крышу Хаммелу. Спустя мгновение он получил шикарный оргазм, который отразился яркими пятнами в его глазах. Через некоторое время за ним последовал Блейн.   
Отдышавшись и одевшись, парни сидели рядом друг с другом, держась за руки.  
\- Ну и напачкали же мы тут, - засмеялся Блейн.  
\- Ерунда, я думаю, не мы первые, не мы последние, - Хаммел улыбался в ответ. - Вот если бы ты сразу сказал, что меня ждет здесь, я бы без раздумий согласился.  
\- Ну да, конечно, да ты бы как всегда весь раскраснелся и все, - Блейн откровенно ржал. Хаммел насупился, не так уж и часто он краснел. Ну ладно, часто.  
Колесо тронулось, и ненадежная кабинка пришла в движение. Спустя еще два круга. Парни, наконец, выбрались из колеса-убийцы, по мнению Хаммела, и из колеса-совратителя, по мнению Андерсона.  
\- Ну, что? Как думаешь, можно ли повторить такой поход в парк или нет?  
\- Ну, если меня и в следующий раз ждет подобная терапия, то я не буду протестовать.


End file.
